Awakening of a Legend
by cireshadow
Summary: Konoka find a boy who is unkown to her in a crystal under library island what changes will happen when one Naruto Uzumaki is found free in the magic world?   Naruto/harum Negi/harum
1. the boy in the crystal

Hey there people this is shadow again and I am happily present to you my newest fanfiction

Please note two things

The timeline has been altered somewhat to make it where Negi has already fought with Evangeline

I know my spelling/grammar are bad so please overlook those if you can and enjoy this story for what it is

And now without further delay

**Awakening of a Legend **

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Negima they belong to their respectable creators

"Talking"

_Thinking_

" **Demon talking"**

_**Demon thinking **_

Jutsu, Spells, Attacks

_CHAPTER START_

"There was once a warrior whose hair was as yellow as the sun, eyes as blue as the sea, and whose heart as pure as snow… long ago this warrior this maelstrom was burdened with a great gift or terrible curse in a time where people could master lighting, sand, wood, even demons."

"Grandpa." A little girl about 7 years old with silky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes interrupted "what does this have to do with my birthday present?" she asked

"Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho" an old man with a peanut shaped head, a long white beard and huge eyebrows laughed as he pulled a small box from his orange robes "You see Konoka this is the history of your gift." As he placed the box in the child's hands "may I continue?" he asked

Konoka looked at the box and nodded listening intently

"Now where was I…Oh yes the warrior was looked down upon for many years without any knowledge as to why, however one day he discovered why after an taking an item of knowledge with great destructive potential, but instead of hating them he chose to forgive them of their hatred and slowly he gained acceptance. For you see Konoka he had another special gift this gift was the power to turn the hearts of others. However because of his curse he was being hunted along with 8 of his brothers and sisters who were not of blood. By beings who wore the red cloud seeking world domination, seeing no option he made the ultimate sacrifice, to protect the world and those he held deer he sealed himself in a crystal to sleep for all eternity. It is said that he is sleeping to this day. His friends in morning chose to plant a seed that seed grew, and grew becoming a great tree; this tree is known as the tree of the world for he gave his life for the world." The old grandfather said and gestured for her to open the box

When she did she squealed in delight because inside the box was a blue crystal necklace with a silver 9 tailed fox keeping the crystal in place

Then her grandfather continued "you see Konoka that peace is said to have fallen off the crystal that houses him now it is said by some that a seer came and said that many years would pass but the warrior may awaken to save the world again but only by a heart as gentle as snow and a heart as strong as steel would find his crystal and free him. But it's only a story but I want you to keep that crystal safe Konoka and keep it with you always."

Little Konoka looked at her grandfather with determination in her eyes and said "I will grandfather and someday I'll find him and free him so he can live happy."

Little did they know that by that little promise that they had set in motion the wheels of fate (A/N not that Naruto believes in fate but hey what's one to do?)

(Time Skip…8 Years latter Library Island)

Many years had passed since the story Konoka's grandfather had told her but she kept the necklace with her even after she moved to Mahora Academe and made some great friends including Asuna Kagurazaka, Yue Ayase Nodoka Miyazaki, Haruna Saotome, and her newest friend/Teacher 10 year old Negi Springfield. Now to keep class 2-A from getting last place and being separated she along with the five worst students in her class including her friends/members of the library exploration club along with Negi were going to travel travel the depts. Of Library Island in search of a book said to have the power to increase the reader's intelligences, getting there was supposed to take about 4 hours round trip and when they get to the books resting place they not only find out the book is legit but Konoka's Pendant stated glowing not that anyone saw it. No at the moment most of the adventures were stuck playing a game of "lethal twister" in order to get the book you must spell/translate the English word to Japanese and making one mistake ended the game and their lives. But no that wasn't the worst part her friend/roommate Asuna who had long orange pigtails with bells holding them together along with a pink haired girl named Makie Sasaki accidently hit the wrong panel in making the word "Osara" but instead made the word "Osaru" causing a giant stone statue who was acting as referee swing a big hammer and destroy the twister board causing all of them to fall down a long dark hole when a light could be seen at the end of the tunnel suddenly a strong wind blew them off there coarse for the ground and into a nearby lake

(Later on)

Now we find the student and teacher slowly climbing out the lake

"(Ow) where are we?" asked a red haired 10 year old boy

"I don't know negi." Asuna replied while looking around

As the others students looked around they noticed that they were in a well-lit area with trees growing that looked like they made a roof, some water falls, and a couple of buildings as well, but the most astonishing thing was there were books as fare as the eye could see.

"This is the book lover paradise." Said a girl with huge purple pigtails going down her back sipping on some juice she got from who knows ware.

"The book lovers what? Yue?" Asuna asked

Sighing Yue explained "the book lovers Paradise is basically an illusionary reading room that is designed to give book lovers the feeling of warmth, light, and peace.

"Oh!" Negi said in understanding

"However (Yue added with an evil glint in her eye) they say whomever gazes upon this place shall never be seen again."

After hearing that both Negi and Makie both started panicking then a dark skinned girl about 4'11" and blond shoulder length hair looked skeptical and asked "Yea question if no one return then where story come from?"

"good point Ku Fei." Yue replied then turning to Konoka who was staring off into space "what do you think?" (No answer) "Konnoka? ...KONOKA!"

That snapped her out of her daze "what? Oh sorry Yue but this is so fascinating that I couldn't help but take in its beauty." She explained but in truth she had this odd desire to go for a walk and it seemed that her pendant was pulling her to go a specific direction.

Then Negi started trying to cheer everyone up as he shouted "Hey buck up everyone we'll be out of here in no time so how about we study for the test?"

The girl just stared at him and some burst into giggles

Then Ku asked "what point of studying?"

"why to get you ready for the test of course." Negi countered

After hearing this the girls all agreed that studying might be a good idea figuring that it would at least help there test scores a little but not before getting something to eat

(Time Skip… later that night)

Konoka couldn't sleep and she had this nagging feeling that kept telling her to go for a walk, deciding to do so she walked off it had been an hour when she noticed that her pendant was glowing brighter then when she gets to an open field a strange rune circle starts glowing and without warning the earth starts shaking throwing her off balance and out from the ground a giant crystal shots out from underneath the crystal was like hers except for two key differentness one this one was 7 feet and about 4feet wide the other was there looked to be a person sleeping inside it (think kingdom hearts II) the person looked to be a male about 5'8" to 5'11" about her age maybe older with spikey blonde hair and what looked to be 6 whisker like marks three on each cheek but his eyes were closed making it look like he was asleep.

Carefully Konoka walked over to the crystal and gently placed her hand on the crystal then noticed that there looked to be either words or symbols engraved on it unfortunately she couldn't read them because it looked as if it had been worn away from years of erosion, so she decided that if she had a piece of paper and pencil she could get a rubbing to see if she or Yue could read the symbols and with that in mind she ran off to get them but if she had stayed just a little longer she would have noticed that the place where she placed her hand on the crystal started cracking and what seemed to be energy was slowly seeping out from the cracks.

(Time skip…Next Day)

Konoka and the group were studding for their test and others were enjoying themselves, Negi was looking through the books, and Konoka was planning to get that rubbing of that strange crystal and to get a better look at the cute boy she saw then realizing what she thought she blushes remembering his looks.

But she was pulled from her musings when she heard a scream that sounded like it belonged to Makie! Without thinking she ran in search of Negi and Asuna finding them in a secluded area with Negi's face beet red and Asuna in only a towel she then yelled "Asuna, Negi-kun we've got trouble!"

Asuna looked skeptical "I seriously doubt that." She said

(Moments Later)

"I stand corrected." Asuna commented

Because now in front of her was that giant stone golem that had blocked there path to the book was holding Makie in its right hand

Negi for his part was many things young, inexperienced, gullibly, and scared. But as of right now he was a teacher and his students are his responsibility and with as much gusto he could muster he shouted "Golem unhand my student now or prepare yourself 17 spirits of light come forth and light-up my enemy!"

(silence)

"_Duh stupid" _Negi thought _"two days ago I sealed my magic and I can't use magic for another day."_

"M-Magic!" Konoka said holding back a giggle fitalong with the other girls except Asuna who had learned her first day with him that he was a wizard and had promised him to help keep it a secret form the rest of the class

Then the group heard **"Give up even if you managed to escape it would take you 3 days to reach the surface." **The golem stated in a gruff voice

"WHAT!" was the panicked groups reply

"Even we leave now we no make the test in time" Ku shouted in a panic

While a girl about 5' 6" with dark green hair in a long ponytail just opened one eye

Then Negi yelled in a panicky tone "Don't worry my magic wand will save us!" as he held up a walking stick that was wrapped up in a white cloth with the tip that was in the shape of a lightning bolt above his head

But before he could try again Asuna clamped a hand over his mouth and explained "Don't listen to him he's been delirious from a fever ever since we fell from the dungeon

Then Yue noticed something at the base of the golem's neck "girls look!" she shouted and pointed to it, it was the book! Then she shouted "Kaede, Ku Operation Retrieve Makie and that book!"

"HI baka leader." Ku shouted

Then the green haired girl just nodded her head and said "Nin, Nin."

Then Ku shouted "I show you true power of chines martial arts!" and punched the golem in the leg causing it to crack from the force behind it then kicked it in the arm holding Makie with Kaede grabbing her just before she hit the ground, however when Makie tried snatching the book with her ribbon the golem grabbed it at the last second pulling both Kaede and Makie into the water just as the golem was about to step on them Negi caught it's attention

"Creature leave my students alone if it's a fight you want then fight me!" he shouted

The golem stopped then slowly turned to the young boy **"Fine…YOU FIRST!" **it shouted as it swung it's arm at Negi

Meanwhile Konoka was scared no terrified that she was going to lose the boy she had come to think as a kid brother "_someone, anyone please save him I don't care what happens to me just save Negi-Sensei!" _she thought in franticly as a tear fell down her face and hit her pendant which began to glow brightly blinding the group then the sound of breaking glass was heard along with a huge wave of power.

(Else ware)

Konomen kono was not having a good day yes at first he had given a final challenge to the young teacher and had intently let it slip to Konoka that the class with the lowest score would be broken up and just as he predicted the Baka Rangers when to search for a legendary magic book to increase their IQ and all was going well until his golem was being interfered with by some sort of power making him slowly lose control of it, then when Ku Fei it, it went berserk. And the last thing he saw was Negi standing up to his golem now this huge energy is being felt by him and all those magically aware must be freaking out.

(At a cottage same time)

A young looking blond girl was startled awake at this power she was feeling it was almost as powerful no more powerful than the Thousand Master and in her 500 years she Evangeline the immortal vampire had never been so scared in her life not because of the power no it was the fact that the power had appeared inside the barrier as thought it had been there before the barrier was even created "Chachamaru!" Eva called out

"Yes Master?" came the neutral tone of girl with neon green haired with antennas on her head ware her ears were supposed to be standing at her doorway

"Come Chachamaru were going to see the head master about this powerand see if he knows anything about it." Eva said while getting dressed

"Yes Master." Chachamaru said even if she was slightly shaken by the power herself

(In a laboratory)

A girl with white skin and black hair in twin buns in a lab coat was working on something when she felt the power just smiled "So he's finally awake." She commented before going back to work

(Back at Library Island

A loud noise was heard it sounded like two rocks hitting each other but when the light died down what they saw made their eyes as big as dinner plates and a few had to rub their eyes just to make sure they weren't hallucinating because standing before them was a young man about 17-18 with spikey blond hair wearing a long white trench coat with orange flames licking the bottom with black sandals on his feet and a black head band going past his shoulders but the most surprising thing wasn't what he was wearing it was the fact that he had stopped the golems swipe with one hand (thus protecting their teacher)

As he spoke in a gruff voice "Oi I don't you know if you're a summon or what, but what gives you the right to attack 3 civilians, with no battle experience and one about high Chunin, one low Chunin to high Genin, and two low to at best mid Genin hm?"

Now everyone but Kaede was confused about Chunin and Genin and Kaede was staring at this stranger in shock not only did he stop a monster with one hand, but he pegged her skill level without trying.

Now Negi was staring at the young man protecting him in shock at first he thought it was his dad again but after closer inspection he found that this man was younger and had blond hair, like his dad he was a redhead however the power level this man was giving off was insane.

However Negi was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard "Hey kid. I asked if you were okay?" the man asked

Negi slightly embarrassed replied "Yes I am thank you but who are you?"

The man just chuckled "The names Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sixth Hokage of Konoha and second toad-sage at your service.

(Chapter End)

Well how do you like that?

My second story created I hope you like it

In the harem are as follows

Naruto

Konoka

Kaede

Asuna

?

Chizuru

Yuna

Plus two to three of your choosing

No Evangeline she's in love with Nagi

Nether of the twin's sort of feels like pedophilia in my humble opinion

Negi

Nodoka

Yue

Fuka and/or fumika your choice

Ayaka

Maybe one more your choice (includes Anya)

I don't see Negi doing more than that he is an English gentleman after all

Like hate let me know

But if you flame me and you haven't written a story of your own I will sick Sasuke Uchiha's fan-girls on you then curse you to forever see Guy and Lee's unbreakable Gen-Jutsu whenever you close your eyes

Shadow out


	2. ecape and a job?

Hey readers Shadow here and I just wanted to say your reviews are awesome and then again some not so much but then again

I knew that would happen not everyone would like my work

On to other things from your reviews I have decided thet Mana is in the harem for Naruto and two more spots are open for him. oh!

And as for the ? for Naruto she will be introduced sometime during the Kyoto ark so don't ask

But PM me if you think you know who it might be (^^)

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Negima they belong to their respectable creators

"Talking"

_Thinking_

" **Demon talking"**

_**Demon thinking **_

Jutsu, Spells, Attacks

_Last Time_

Now Negi was staring at the young man protecting him in shock at first he thought it was his dad again but after closer inspection he found that this man was younger and had blond hair, like his dad he was a redhead however the power level this man was giving off was insane.

However Negi was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard "Hey kid. I asked if you were okay?" the man asked

Negi slightly embarrassed replied "Yes I am thank you but who are you?"

The man just chuckled "The names Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sixth Hokage of Konoha and second toad-sage at your service.

_Story Start_

Now when Kaede heard this she was shocked here in front of her was a Kage level shinobi around her age, yet the last Kage that she knew of supposedly died well over 500 years ago and he was in his late 60's. Yet she could tell he was telling the truth at how easily he pegged her skill level.

Ku had no clue what a Hokage was but she knew a strong fighter when she saw one and this man in front of her was strong and that excited her "I want fight." She said to herself

Asuna was staring at this man in shock with a light blush on her face, to her he seemed like a young Takahata-Sensei and he seemed to radiate the same cool guy vibe.

Konoka was staring wide eyed at the young man who she saw in the crystal, not only did he look amazing but when he announced himself he sounded important, but what was a Hokage?

Now the others were just staring wide eyed, surprised that a teen their age stopped a giant statue with his bare hand. But then the group had to snap out of their collective musings' when a loud roar coming from the statue .

The now named Naruto looked at negi and said "Now kid…"

"My names Negi Springfeild." Negi interrupted

Chuckling Naruto said "Alright Negi I need you to get those out of here, while I (indicating to the golem) keep this thing busy."

Negi nodded then ran to his students and shouted "come-on everyone let's get going!"

"Aren't we going to help him Sensei?" Makie asked

Shaking his head Negi replied "Naruto-san he'd keep that statue busy so we could escape." Than as an afterthought said "and besides I think well only get in his was."

The girls had to agree as they saw Naruto give the statue a vicious ax-kick to the head knocking the book over to them ware Ku picked it up and ran for it. Minutes later they found an emergency exit behind one of the waterfalls that required an answer before it would open; after they answered they found a spiraling staircase with barriers with even more questions on them and to get past you had to answer them right. Yet when they made it up about a fifth of the way they heard the sound of rock breaking and when they turned around they saw the stone statue being sent through the all it started looking around trying to get its bearings when it spotted the baka rangers running with the book and started to give chase with the blond hot on its heels but it seemed that he was tiring out. Eventually the baka rangers made it to the top and saw an elevator that lead all the way to the ground floor of Library Island quickly piling in thinking they could ride it to safety, unfortunately they were over the weight limit. Asuna then suggested that they strip in order to lose excess weight yet even after they were done they found they were still over capacity now they really started to panic especially when the golem reached the top they stopped looking for a way to cut their hair and for some reason mumbled out **"Book".**

Then Naruto ran up the back of the golem and flipped in between it and the girls "(Huff) Hey… (Pant) bolder for brains (Huff) I may not be at full strength (Puff) but you're fighting me!" he said sounding worn out

He then got into a fighting stance while the golem started starring seeming to study him then said

"**You're a brave fool but I want that book so if you won't move I'LL MAKE YOU!" **it said while swiping at him again

Now before Naruto could make a move to deflect he felt himself being pulled back making the golem miss, into the arms of an orange haired girl with one blue eye and one green eye but before he could ask what she was doing she yelled "Why?, Why are you helping us? We don't know you!"

He then glared at her "if I don't that statue is going to…"

"He's not going to do a thing!" she shouted while grabbing the book and as hard as she could threw it as hard as she could at the golem hitting it on the head knocking it back in to the darkness below.

But before they group could proses what happened they found themselves moving to the surface.

Minutes later when they reached the surface the girls checked up on the mysterious blond and found that he was asleep.

"So what should we do with him?" Yue asked while staring at him along with the rest of the girls

"He looks so peaceful, hey why don't we take him to one of our rooms." Makie suggested

"Yea but who's room should he stay in." Ku asked

Konoka looked at the boy with a thoughtful look on her face "How about he stays in Asuna's and my room for the night." She suggested

"WHAT! Why?" Makie demanded

"Well-l-l-l-l-l-l because out of all of all of us here Asuna and I are the only ones who don't have to worry about another roommate seeing him without questioning why he's there." Konoka explained

After a few seconds the group had to agree it was the best idea even though a few were not happy with the idea.

"Fine lets wake him up I'm not carrying him." Asuna said

So as gently as she could Konoka shook him awake and when he opened his eyes she saw a pair of deep blue eyes staring at her then a faint blush spread on her face yet she couldn't help but think back to an old story her grandpa told her, but she couldn't remember the whole thing as he told her many stories when she was younger but managed to ask "Can you stand?"

Now Naruto for his part grunted and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and as he looked around his eyes widened then snapped them shut as a deep blush formed on his face. The girls were confused at his behavior until they realized that they were only wearing their panties and they blushed themselves. But before they could comment on it a sound of rustling cloths was heard and when they looked at him they saw him taking off his coat, an orange vest, black shirt, then reach into a pouch and pull a few rolls of medical tape and toss it in a pile in front of him. Now when the girl saw his six-pack as well as his sculpted arms it was their turn to blush but there was one marking that looked like it was next to his heart that looked like there was scaring.

Yet their blushes intensified even further when he turned around and said behind his back "Maybe you'd like to cover up."

After a couple of minutes he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw that the orange haired girl was wearing his coat, the girl who woke him was wearing his vest, a pink haired girl his shirt and the rest were had the wrappings on then the girl who woke him spoke "if you follow us we'll take you to a place you can rest." Naruto just nodded and followed tiredly (AN I'm not going on about sneaking in nor the test same as cannon)

(Time skip)

Naruto awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling "Where am I" then he looked at himself "and where are my clothes!" as he saw he was only in his boxers, then he heard

"Ho-Ho-Ho I see you are awake."

Naruto then spun to look to where the voice came from and saw an old man in a chair with a peanut shaped head, ears that dangled down to his shoulders, white hair with a beard, and huge eyebrows

"_Holy I think toughs are bigger than Guy-Sensei's, and bushybrow's" _Narutothought

(In Heaven)

(Achoo!) sneezed a man wearing green spandex and orange leg warmers

"Bless you Guy" said a Cyclops man with gravity defying silver heir

"Oh what un-youthful sneezes" Guy shouted (God it hurts to type this)

"Hm you say something Guy?" the Cyclops asked while holding an orange colored book

(Guy face faults) "Dam you Kakashi and your hip attitude!" Guy shouts with anime tears

(Else Ware in Heaven)

(Achoo!) Sneezed a clone of guy

"Bless you Lee." Said a pink haired young woman

"(Sniff) Yoshi if I can't beat this cold I'll do 1000 laps around the clouds on my hands, and if I can't do that I'll…"

(WHAM) he was punched by the pink haired woman

"Ow Sakura-chan what was that for?" Lee asked

Sakura huffed "Lee your dead how in heaven's name could you catch a cold?" she reprimanded

(Back to the Plot)

"Now calm yourself young man my name is Konoe Konoemon and I was wondering…(suddenly the temperature in the room seems to drop) How you got in this school without setting off the schools barrier?" Konoe said with an edge in his voice

Naruto was slightly confused but answered as truthfully as he could "well honestly old man I've been here for I don't know how long, a couple of century's maybe a millennia ago I don't really know how long I was asleep, the world is so different now."

"Young-man are you saying you're a millennia old!" Konoe asked not truly believing him

"Yep I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Hokage of Konoha along with three trusted individuals sealed myself away in a crystal in order to protect the world from a mad man who sought world domination." Naruto said without flinching

Konoe after hearing this fell out of his chair here was a man who was only considered a story, but after examining him closely the hair, the eyes, the markings but he had to know "excuse me Naruto was it… what is you greatest gift or terrible curse given to you at birth?"

Naruto gave a hollow laugh "So people still know about the Kyuubi? That annoying fox caused me nothing but pain and loneliness for 12 years of my life it was only after becoming a ninja that I was slowly being excepted (a tear rolled down his cheek) and yet I'll never see my loved ones again."

That confirmed it for the old man, here in front of him was a legend and he was a good person without a purpose in life. Coming to a decision Konoe got Naruto's attention "Naruto what is your education level?"

"well to be honest I don't have anything above physical ability's I was never good in class." He admitted embarrassed

"well that is a problem." Konoe mused "but I can fix that." Fumbling inside his robes Konoe pulled a strange wooded stick from his sleeve then muttered something in a strange language ware as the tip of the stick started glowing then Konoe placed the tip against Naruto's forehead suddenly Naruto gained the mother of all migraines.

Naruto grabbed his head in pain "what did you just do to me?" He demanded

"Ho-ho-ho that my boy was a spell that gave you a copy of all my knowledge involving this world and some of the hidden world, now for my reasoning is so I could offer you a job as an assistant teacher and substitute teacher for various positions majorly PE that and a secondary side job of protecting the class you will be assigned to, well how about it?" Konoe proposed

After thinking it over Naruto nodded his head "Deal but a few questions before we start."

"Oh? And what would those be?" the old man asked

"One last I remembered I was sleeping in one of the girl's room on a couch how did I end up here?" Naruto asked

"Ah yes my granddaughter told me what happened and I had you moved here in secret as to not alert the other students and let me tell you I was not happy about it." Konoe explained

Naruto nodded "two what happened to my cloths and equipment?"

"Those are underneath the bed in the drawer along with a suit I figured that you would want to look more up to date." The elderly man reasoned

"Three where am I going to be staying?" the orange loving Kage asked

"Ho-ho-ho I'll think of someplace." The old man said with an odd gleam in his eye that Naruto missed

(Else Ware)

A young teen with long hair suddenly had a shiver do down her spine

(And Back to Naruto)

"Okay last question what about passports, birth records, citizenship and all that legal stuff?" he asked

"Ho-ho you've taken to the spell faster than I thought you would, but to answer don't worry I have friends in the government and I'll take care of that. Now how about you get ready so I can introduce you to the school the end of ceremonies is shortly."

"Sure give me 3 minutes tops." Naruto said as he open the drawer pulling out the suit

As Konoe walked out "_I wonder if should have told him this was an all-girls school? Naaa"_ he thought after shutting the door

(Time Skip… with Konoka)

Konoka was standing in line with the rest of her class, happy that her class was #1 and the class was keeping their teacher, but her mind kept wondering back to the blond that they had found. He was such a gentleman and he looked so cute with his whisker marks she blushed as she thought this she was so distracted that she was barley listening to her grandfather talking until she heard

"… and I would like to introduce to you our newest assistant/substitute teacher please help me welcome Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Konoka's head snapped so fast most would have been wondering how she didn't get whiplash, but who she saw caused her and most of the students to blush because they saw a young man about 17-18 years old with blond spikey hair, sea blue eyes, and whisker like marks on his cheeks wearing a black suit and tie with a light orange under shirt as he approached he was urged to talk into the mic. to say a few word as he approached he didn't say much.

"Hello my name as you heard is Naruto Uzumaki and I look forward to teaching you and learning all about you at one point or another." After he finished he smiled and the light seemed to hit him in a way that made him look holy. That seemed to intensify their blushes 10 fold as many of the students had their own thoughts

_It's him I wonder if I can convince him to train me, but I've never heard of the Namikaze clan, nor the Uzumaki I wonder" _Kaede thought

"_Wow he looks so good in a suit." _Makie

"_I like Takahata-sensei yet he looks like him I wonder…" _Asuna

"_He's going to teach here! I wonder which class he going to assist in… No I mean it's a one in a million chance I mean we already have Negi-kun" Konoka thought _

_The rest _though something along the lines of _"Hot!" _

(With Naruto)

Now Naruto was getting nervous because as far as the eye he could see were girls all around his age and about 95% of them were staring at him hungrily and/or were drooling at his very present's and he was defiantly going to talk to the dean about this.

(Time Skip… Deans Office)

"Old man why didn't you tell me this was an all-girls school!" Naruto asked panic in his voice

"Ho-ho-ho it slipped my mind." Konoe said while stroking his beard

Causing Naruto to fall over anime style "BE SERIOUS!" he yelled with a tick mark

"Oh but I am serious, by the way Naruto-kun would you like to date my granddaughter?

(With Konoka)

Konoka was sitting in class reading a book, because Negi was called to the dean's office when she suddenly had the sudden urge to whack her grandfather with a mallet

(Back to the Office)

"W-what!" Naruto shuddered with a blush on his face "I-I don't even know her and you ask me that!"

"Come now Naruto you have meet her already as she was one of the young lady's you meet when you first woke up." The white haired elder explained Thinking back to the memory Naruto blushed, but Konoe paid it no mind as he slid a book across to Naruto. Naruto picked up the book confused then heard "that book is your student list Naruto, for your homeroom students." Naruto nodded but then both heard a knock at the door "yes come in." the dean called

And the person who came in surprised Naruto because it was the boy Negi Springfield except he was wearing a green suit and when Negi saw who it was "AHHHH it's you Namikaze-sa…" Negi was cut off as Naruto flicked him in the forehead "OWWW why'd you do that Namikaze… (flick) OWWW Namika…(flick) OWW Nami…(flick)." Negi had tears in his eyes

"Negi please do me a favor… don't call me Namikaze-san hek don't call me san just call me Naruto. I was never one for formality anyways, and each time you mess up I'll flick you deal?"

Negi nodded his head furiously not wanting to be flicked again

"Ho-ho-ho I see your getting along nicely." Konoe mused then continued "Negi… I would like to introduce you to your assistant teacher when not subbing for other classes. Now Naruto sense you will be starting work and have no other way of making income…"

"Actually I may have a way to make money however I have no way of getting them published." Naruto admitted

"OH! And what would that be?" Konoe asked interested

Carefully Naruto pulled a scroll out from an inner pocket of his suit and unrolled it with Negi and the dean looking on with interest placing a hand on one of the symbols and adding chakra to it a small (Poof) was heard and out came an orange covered book with the name Icha Icha on the book (An: I know It's cliché but it works for me) than passed the book to the dean with a small amount of apprehension

Looking the book over the dean asked "Is there anything you want specific done to the book?"

Nodding Naruto replied "Yes a few things actually one, no one under 18 may be allowed to read the book two leave the books writer as Jiraiya and co. author Minato Nazumaki, and three please tell me when the book is about to be released."

The dean nodded "That's fine with me but what is with Nazumaki and the books release date?"

"The name is a penname and as for the release date let's just say I fear the popularity of these books will cause me unwanted grief if my real name is known." Naruto explained with a small shiver

Konoe just stared at the book for a moment the nodded in understanding before putting the book away "Now Negi-kun, Naruto-kun you both should be getting back to the class."

Both Negi and Naruto bowed then turned around to leave, but before he left Naruto thought of something "Hey dean where will I be staying at for the time being?"

"HO-ho-ho well how about…"

(Outside the office)

Negi himself was waiting outside the dean's office for Naruto wondering where the blond would be staying at when he heard the shout of "WHAT!" then he heard muffled conversation then after a few minutes Naruto stepped out muttering something about perverted old people having no idea how scary fangirls could be. That's when Negi cautiously approached "Naruto-sa…" (flick)

"No suffix." Naruto scolded with Negi once again having tears in his eyes

Then Negi asked "well can I call you Naruto-Nii instead?" with a hand covering his forehead incase Naruto said no

Thinking for a moment Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Sure Nii I don't mind." As he walked off then after a bit Naruto turned around "hey Negi could you show me the way to the class room since I have no idea where I'm going." He said while scratching his head and smiling sheepishly

Negi just sweat-dropped but lead the way none the less while walking Negi asked "Ne Naruto-Nii?"

"HM" Naruto grunted

"A-are you a mage?" Negi asked timidly

Naruto just chuckled "No Negi I'm not a mage, however where I came from we used something called chakra and we used it out in the open." Then his tone turned from amusement to sadness "but my home is no longer around and at the moment I don't wish to talk about it okay?.. Otou."

After hearing this Negi hung his head low remembering his village and its destruction from the demons then he felt a hand ruffling his hair when he looked up and saw Naruto giving a warm smile

"Look Negi its fine… you didn't know and besides I can't live in the past and must keep moving forward, and I know in my heart that my friends and family wouldn't want me to wallow in my pain but to find happiness and keep their memories alive." Naruto said solemnly then his mood shifted "now where the class room at!" the blond shouted pumping his fist in the air

Negi was surprised at the sudden shift in emotion but had a lot to think about but pointed to a door marked 2-A. Naruto quickly reached the door and taking a deep breath to steady himself reached for the door and slid it open

(Chapter End)

HAAAAA how was that?

Good, bad

And to you people who are wondering why I haven't updated in a while I kept getting a stupid error on my edit page and couldn't do anything about it

That and I was coming up with more stories they wouldn't go away

Also to the people that have been wanting Evangeline to have a chance in the harem

Well fine I'll add her to the potential harem for Naruto (but I still think it's been overdone that and Lolita is not my thing so you'll also need to give me a way to make her age a little)

Also if you have any thing you may want to happen in the story please PM me and well talk it out to see if it will work I'm not a picky person but unless I already have an idea set it won't happen

Well until next time Shadow Out


	3. partys and the fox

Howdy folks I'm back here to give you another chapter

0

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Negima they belong to their respectable creators

"Talking"

_Thinking_

" **Demon talking"**

_**Demon thinking **_

Jutsu, Spells, Attacks

_Last Time_

"A-are you a mage?" Negi asked timidly

Naruto just chuckled "No Negi I'm not a mage, however where I came from we used something called chakra and we used it out in the open." Then his tone turned from amusement to sadness "but my home is no longer around and at the moment I don't wish to talk about it okay?.. Otou."

After hearing this Negi hung his head low remembering his village and its destruction from the demons then he felt a hand ruffling his hair when he looked up and saw Naruto giving a warm smile

"Look Negi its fine… you didn't know and besides I can't live in the past and must keep moving forward, and I know in my heart that my friends and family wouldn't want me to wallow in my pain but to find happiness and keep their memories alive." Naruto said solemnly then his mood shifted "now where the class room at!" the blond shouted pumping his fist in the air

Negi was surprised at the sudden shift in emotion but had a lot to think about but pointed to a door marked 2-A. Naruto quickly reached the door and taking a deep breath to steady himself reached for the door and slid it open

_Story Start_

Inside the classroom the girls were talking about reasons why Negi had to go to the dean's office, what they were going to do during their spring break, but most prominent of all which homeroom the new hottie assistant teacher was going to be teaching in?

"So Asuna which class do you think will get the new assistant teacher?" asked a girl with red hair done up in the shape of a pineapple and holding a camera

Irritated Asuna said rather annoyed "How should I know Asakura?"

The now named Asakura looked at her confused "well you are staying with the dean's granddaughter and our teacher Negi-kun so I thought you might have heard something." She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Asuna shook her head no then ignored her to see what the rest of her classmates were up to, looking around then room she saw one student with black hair tied up to the left side of her head in a ponytail standing in the back holding what looked like a sword case on her back but she always did this, next she saw a classmate with red hair that was about shoulder length just sitting and working on her laptop again nothing new, finally she saw a pair of twins with pink hair (one had twin pigtails the other had buns [I think that's what there called] to tell them apart) preparing for a prank she guessed for when Negi got back must have figured that they all needed a good laugh and Negi was gullible enough that he would fall for it again. While the others weren't doing anything of interest but her eyes spotted two people who she wary of one looked to be ten years old and had long blond hair and blue eyes her name Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell a vampire over 500 years old trapped here by Negi's father the thousand master around 15 years ago and her robotic henchmen a girl with long green going past her waist with antenna like ears and robot joints that were visible (but strangely no one seemed to notice) her name is Chachamaru Raruso and together they made a play for Negi's blood yet somehow she and Negi won the fight in the end (see book or anime to find out how). But Asuna was cut from her musings when she heard a muffled shout of glee and then the sound of a person opening the door to their class and who she saw made her eyes widen.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had just pulled the door open when his prankster sense went off so standing at the thresh hold of the door he stood there and held out his hand and then an erased fell into his hand, a gentile smile crossed his face remembering that he pulled the same trick on Kakashi when he first started out, however his senses were telling him that there were more traps so after a few seconds he spotted the trip wire that was attached to a bucket, arrows with suction cups and water balloons on strings he quickly gained a sly smile on his face and placed his foot above the contraption and pushed down as expected this caused the bucket to drop which he caught, the arrows to fire only to get stuck on the floor and the water balloons to swing harmlessly with no target to be hit.

Now the class was stunned first they were expecting Negi to walk in and fall for it like when he first came to Mahora like normal, not the hot assistant teacher who not only didn't fall for the decoy trap but seemed to detect the real prank as well. Not only that but it seemed that he was going to be part of their class, but they were stopped from their musings when he chuckled

"Not a bad prank both simple yet ingenious… But you have to do better than this if you want to prank me I practically wrote the book on pranking so nice try." He complimented then he turned to the door "Hey Negi do you have any scissors?"

Then they saw Negi walk in right behind him careful not to trip walked to his desk and pulled out a pare then handed them off to Naruto as he set to work pulling out the arrows placing then in the bucket along with the water balloons after he cut them down after finishing he placed the whole thing on the desk. And turned to the class and bowed

"Hello class my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, as you probably guessed I will be assisting your teacher when not busy subbing for other classes and please call me Naruto." He finished with a small smile

3…2…1

"KYAAAAA!" most of the girls screamed and rushed toward Naruto

but at the last second Naruto sidestepped causing the girls to miss their target and dog pile on the ground

Naruto chuckled again "Now…now ladies while I enjoy the attention I do not like being manhandled even by lovely young ladies such as yourselves." The comment made them blush as he continued "now if you all wouldn't mind going back to your seats I'll answer any questions you have within reason. Okay?"

"Okay!" was the response as they quickly got untangled and scrambled back to their seats and rose there hand's, the first one he pointed to had bronze skin white hair with a teal tear mark on the left side of her cheek and a slash like mark on the other side

"Please state your name." he asked

"…" she said

"Ah Zazie Rainyday what a lovely name and your question?"

This surprised the students that he could understand Zazie as well as he could as the shock was shone on their faces including Zazie's

"…?" she asked

Confused he answered "of course I can hear you heck you're not the first person I've met who's silent, in fact my former best friend was worse than you." He then pointed to a girl who was wearing glasses had dark hair with two that stood out like an antenna

"Hello my names Saotome Haruna but you can call me Paru Naruto-sens…" she was caught off guard as he flicked her in the forehead

"I'm sorry girls I forgot to mention it but please call me Naruto no sensei, or san I'm not one for formalities and if you forget I'll flick you, sorry Paru-chan continue."

"N-no problem Naruto-kun (blushing slightly from the chan comment) my question is what do you want in a woman?" Paru asked

Naruto decided to play with her and gave a seductive smirk "Oh I think you're my type flirtatious, slightly perverted, manipulative, and inquisitive."

Now Paru was blushing beet red along with a few others, or staring at him in surprise at how well he pinned her character

Suddenly Naruto started laughing "Ha-ha-ha oh you should see the look on your face." He said holding his sides

Then Paru pouted realizing she was tricked while others laughed or gave a slight glare at him then after he calmed he said seriously "well to tell you the truth for I don't know what I'm looking for in a girl (but in his mind two women came to mind) I guess someone who cares for me as much as I care for them."

Now many more of them were shocked never had they heard a guy talk about a relationship like that, most boys wanted them for their looks or other things Naruto however was looking for someone to have a real relationship with meaning he would make a great boy-friend and they knew it. (Granted they didn't know if he was single yet)

Then one of the twins raised their hands which he immediately pointed to

"Yes I'm Fuka Narutaki and I was wondering how did you figure out about the prank as easily as you did?"

"Ah so you're the one who set the prank up hmm… and if you did that I assume your sister helped too?" Naruto asked as Fumika nodded somewhat shyly getting a bad feeling from his tone of voice "well to answer your question I was a bit of a prankster myself so I had a feeling there was a prank waiting as it was similar to one of my own." While thinking_ "they'll never know what hit them if I go after them." _He thought with an inward cackle "Well to put it simply I'm a bit of a prankster myself, and I did a prank similar to yours at one time so I knew what to look for."

The next person was a slightly chubby girl who had a calming aura around her "Yes my names Satsuki Yotsuba, and I was wondering what your favorite food is?

Naruto smiled and shouted "RAMEN! Because it's the greatest food ever!" he shouted with so much enthusiasm it caused some of the girls to giggle at his antics

After calming down he pointed to one of the girl he met down in Library Island "Hi I Ku Fei and I want know are you martial artist?"

Chuckling at her energy the blond replied "yes I have some martial arts training but I happen to have the opinion of peace not war, but I train so that if war ever dose come I can protect those precious to me." He said in such a way the girls felt his conviction

Then Ku asked "Want spar sometime?"

Smiling Naruto replied "Sure name the time and place later." In which Ku nodded happily

The next girl was a redhead with a camera "yes my names Kazumi Asakura and I have a few questions Naruto-kun if that's alright?"

"Sure" Naruto said not really caring

"Okay first question what is your age?"

"I'm 18"

"Next question where are you from?"

That question made everyone surprised as he seemed down and answered in a depressed tone "My home is gone, it was destroyed, truth be told I don't know what happened to it or who survived if anyone (AN I know he's thousands of years in the future but he has to make the lie sound reasonable) as far as I know I'm the only survivor."

"I'm sorry sensei."Asakura said looking depressed about asking something so painful but she wasn't expecting Naruto to flick her in the forehead

"I said no sensei." He said sternly then continued "and besides while it may hurt I'm still here and I still carry my culture with me as well so don't worry about it okay?"

The class nodded sadly but understood and Asakura ended her questions there not wanting to depress their new sensei anymore then another girl who he met in Library Island raised her hand at which Naruto pointed to her "yes you may go."

"Ah yes my names Konoka Konoe (now Naruto's eye widened now knowing who the dean was talking about, not only that but he was surprised that her name sounded really close to Konoha) you mentioned that your home was destroyed does that include your parents are as well?

Now this got many people mad at Konoka and they started shouting "Konoka how could you ask such a question." Said one

"Yea Konoka how could you be so mean?" shouted another

This would have kept going until Naruto shouted "SILENCE!" after the girls quieted down Naruto spoke again "Girls it's my choice if the question is personal or not and that one's fine… you see I'm an orphan so I never knew my parents growing up they both died the day I was born so I've had time to deal with it, and truthfully I'm find with it now because I was told about them later on in life when documents were found about them (Naruto wasn't about to tell them that how he learned the truth that his father and mother both sealed some of their chakra in him and that he had learned about his father at 16 during the pain invasion and learning about his mother while trying to control Kyuubi's chakra) now then are there any more questions?" after seeing no one raise their hand he said "Negi it's your class."

"Thank you Nii-san, now class I know what we learned today was big but how about we celebrate you girls achieving the top score in the school." Negi said happily

"Hai!" the class shouted

(Time Skip…After class)

Naruto was walking out in the woods that were nearby the campus taking in the sites and figured it would be a good thing to enjoy nature for a bit but the other reason was that 3 or 4 people were following him around so pretending not to notice them he walked until he got to a secluded opening in the woods then shouted "all right I know you hiding come on out." And out into the clearing came the green haired girl from underneath Library Island "hello and you are?"

"Kaede Nagase Naruto-kun and I'd like you to come with me." the Chunin level ninja replied with one eye open

"why?" Naruto asked confused

"Because if we get going we'll miss it." She said

"It?" Naruto said even more confused

"The welcome to Mahora Naruto-kun/first place for finals party." Kaede explained

"Ah! Well lead the way." Naruto said with a little bit of excitement

As they walked off two girls came out from behind some trees one was about 5'6" with bronze skin C bordering D cup breasts in the schools uniform and carrying a pump action rifle the other was the girl with the sword "Mana you felt that right?"

The now identified Mana nodded "yes Setsuna it felt similar to Kankaho but there was a powerful demonic presents just underneath the surface as well, but we'll confront it later if the need arises but for now let's head back for the party before anyone realizes were missing."

"Agreed" With a nod both Setsuna and Mana disappeared via Shundo however they failed to notice a small stone disappear in a puff of smoke.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was walking back with Kaede in silence then he started frowning when the memories of his clone came to him _"how did that girl Mana know I had demonic power and what's __Kankaho__?"_ he thought to himself when he was interrupted when Kaede tried to get his attention "Hmm? Oh sorry Kaede-chan you were saying?

Kaede giggled a little and said "no problem but I was wondering well… remember when you said that you were a Kage?"

"Yes… yes I did say that." Naruto said unconcerned with what he said then continued "and I also said you were a mid to high Chunin at that."

"Yes you are correct I am a Chunin." Kaede said with one eye open "and I was wondering…"

"If I would be willing to train you." Naruto finished he then smiled "yes it would be an honor to help a fellow ninja to reach new heights, but first the real question would be what do you fight for?

"What I fight for?" Kaede asked as she stopped suddenly to look at him

"Yes. What are your reasons for getting stronger? Naruto asked

"I…I don't know" She admitted as she had never really thought about it before "why do you fight Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto smiled sadly "the reason I fight is simple actually I fight to protect those precious to me that now includes you Kaede." Naruto said while walking away from her Kaede caught up momentarily as he continued "I tell you what you take me to your training area this week end and tell me your porpoise then we'll meet up over by those stairs (Naruto said pointing to some stairs next to a statue near Library Island) I'll train you a little in what I know either way. Deal?"

"Deal." Kaede said with some happiness in her voice now trying to figure out why she trained

The rest of the way to the party was uneventful as both seemed to enjoy the silent walk and when they reached the hill where the party was to be held there was a streamer that said welcome to Mahaora Naruto Uzumaki and underneath it said 2-A #1 in the school finals, there was an assortment of food and other things then a blond haired girl came up to great Naruto and Kaede.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy Namikaze-sa… (flick) Oww I mean Naruto-sa... (flick) Oww I mean Naruto-kun." She said

"Thank you…"

Realizing that he wanted her to introduce herself she replied "Ayaka, Ayaka Yukihiro and I am the class representative." She said with a slight bow

Smiling Naruto returned the bow and said "Well it's nice to meet you Aya-chan."

At the chan suffix Ayaka blushed then they heard laughter from the orange-haired girl with the bells as she said "well I never thought I'd see the day when the class rep would blush at someone her own age." Sounding smug then continued laughing

"Excuse me Bell-chan but what are you talking about?" Naruto asked not exactly sure what she was getting at

However the moment he asked that she stopped laughing and asked "What did you call me?" she asked in anger

"Uh bell-chan." He said

She then stomped over to him and poked him in the chest "Listen the names Asuna Kagrazaka not bell-chan got it whiskers." (I know it's cliché but again it works with her attitude)

The next thing that happened surprised the group as Naruto bowed and replied "my apologies Asuna-chan I meant no disrespect."

Now Asuna was so caught off guard she blushed at his apology but before she could respond they all heard a cry of "Sorry we're late!" from the young mage as he was coming up the hill dragging a protesting bunny!

Now when the girls saw the girl in the bunny suit they swarmed as Naruto was hearing one girl say "wow sensei's dating a playboy bunny." And another comment excitedly "it's a bunny!" and another say "she looks so cute." Which he had to agree with even though he thought it was a little strange yet it was Asuna who identified her as Chisame Hasegawa at which Naruto grabbed his class roster and sure enough it was her only without her glassed and her hair let out of its ponytail but the other reason he took it out was to hide his blush he had.

The next thing he heard was the cry of "Sensei give me back my glasses!" then a strong buildup/release of magical energy as the 10 year old sneezed and when he looked up the site before him left him speechless as the bunny suit that Chisame was wearing disappeared leaving only flower pedals in the air

Now for Chisame's part she was modified not only had her child sensei somehow found out she was a net idol but somehow forced her to come to a stupid welcome to Mahora Naruto/top of the second year class while still in her bunny costume but it had somehow disintegrated in front of her class now trying to cover up her modesty she then felt a weight on her shoulders when she looked to see what she was wearing she sees the black suit coat that the new assistant teacher was wearing on her now and when she looked at him she saw nothing but concern for her wellbeing in his eye and that caused her to blush red at her predicament.

After placing his coat on Chisame Naruto turned to the cause of her problem and spoke very softly as to keep the others from hearing "Negi you owe her a new costume."

Negi gulped "R-right Nii-san" knowing he was in the wrong

(Time skip later that night)

Naruto was walking though the dorms nervous in his other clothes only with regular shoes instead of sandals when he approached the door where he was assigned to (for now) yet he didn't enjoy the idea of staying with one of his students but he had no ware to go and no money to rent an apartment of his own for now, especially from the looks he saw from most of the populace were giving him and the look was lust.

Then he heard **"Naruto calm down worrying won't get you any were."**

"_I know Kyuubi but these girls are around my age and are ether starting, in the middle or just finishing puberty" _

"**Naruto loosen up it's not like you to stress out over small things like this."**

"_yea your right, oh! Hey Kyu-chan how long will it take for me to be a full streanth again?"_

"**It's hard to say it could be 6 weeks to six months maybe longer."**

"_What!... Why?"_

"**Well from what I can tell when the suppression seal along with the conversion seal that converted my chakra into nature chakra and dispersed back into nature also did so on yours as well, however the seals worked a little too well as they kept saturating the area around us with nature chakra, but it's not all bad as you now possess the ****Ringan**** and ****eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**

When Naruto heard this he stumbled _"what do you mean I have the __Sharingan __and the __Ringan__ how the hell did I get them!"_

"**well… remember when Itachi and Pain placed their chakra in you well they lingered and became super charged when I tried to escape the crystal, they then charged to a point where they nestled into your DNA giving them to you."**

"_Great just great more stuff to deal with."_

"**hey don't be like that now you've done some impressive stuff in the past like taming me." **Kyuubi comforted

Naruto chuckled at that it still surprised him that he befriended Kyuubi

(Flashback)

Naruto was bored no he was extremely bored he had been sitting in his mindscape for maybe 100 years or so (he couldn't tell) at first he trained but that got old, next he spared against his clones but same thing life was boring so Naruto willed himself to the of the seal ware Kyuubi was kept. Now when he reached the cage he entered into his perfect Jinchuriki form bathing himself in a fiery yellow aura with spirals on his stomach, shoulder and right hand along with what looked like 9 sprit beads around his neck. Now taking his right hand he placed it on his navel and turned counter clockwise opening the cage and freeing it from its bindings it roared in rage as it said

"**I knew that stupid cage couldn't hold me forever now monkey I shall eat you and be free!" **Kyuubi shouted this got a chuckle from Naruto which in turn confused Kyuubi **"Oi what's so funny brat?"**

Naruto just smiled sadly and said "Kyuubi I think you need to see my memory's you'll understand."

When it did it grew horrified then enraged **"YOU STUPID MONKEY WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO US!"**

"Kyuubi I did it to protect the world or would you rather be brainwashed again by that man again?"

Well in truth she didn't so she calmed down a little **"So what did you come here for?"**

"well sense you were sealed in my mom I was wondering if you could tell me about her that or we could fight I don't care."

"**All right fine…"** Naruto smiled until he heared **"WE FIGHT!" **and with that Kyuubi charged a biju ball

"Crap!" Naruto shouted as he charged a Rasengan

(Fast forward many centuries later)

Both Naruto and Kyuubi were on the ground tired when Kyuubi heard Naruto get up and ask "so fuzzy wana go again!"

When Kyuubi heard this she was shocked because this man had an insane amount of stamina I mean they were fighting for over a century with minimal breaks and yet he was ready to fight again so Kyuubi shook her head no, **"No I'm bored of fighting against you." **She admitted

Naruto smiled "Yea I'm bored myself but what should we do now?" he asked

Kyuubi thought for a moment then suggested **"Well how about I tell you something about your mother while I was sealed in her I remember you wanted that."**

"Oh hell yea!" Naruto shouted in joy and jumped around tough he stopped when he heard giggling? He then turned to Kyuubi "did you just giggle?" with a raised eyebrow

"**Yes Naruto yes I did, now while I don't like you your enthusiasm is just so cute." **

Naruto for his part stuck out his tongue at her "well sorry you know I've always wanted to know about my parent's lives when I was younger so excuse me."

Kyuubi winced slightly knowing it was her fault that he lost his parents now normally Kyuubi wouldn't have cared but after fighting it out for over a hundred years all her rage seemed to disappear **"I know Naruto I know, now how about I tell you about your mother but first let me get more comfortable." **She said as her body began to shrink along with her fur receding right before Naruto'seyes and when she was done stood a woman standing 5'7" with an hourglass figure, snow-whiteskin, D-cup breasts, long deep red hair flowing past her butt, but her face was a sight to behold as it was shaped like a heart with full lips and crimson eyes but the thing that got Naruto was she was naked!

Getting a Naruto-ish idea she leaned forward wrapping one arm around her waist to make her breasts more pronounced and placing her other hand with a finger on her lips with a pout asked "Like what you see Na~ru~to-kun?" then winked seductively. Oh that did it for Naruto poor boy had a nosebleed so bad he literally launched himself 30 feet back.

(Flashback End)

Naruto learned that the Biju after sealed gain a gender from the first person they are sealed in as for the looks they take the memories of the person and mix and match till they like what they see

After that both Naruto and Kyuubi talked or did whatever they could think of, to keep themselves occupied tough eventually Kyuubi promised to lend Naruto a helping hand whenever he was in a bind if they got out and Naruto promised to find a way to let her out of the seal permanently without killing him in the process.

Now Naruto is standing in front of the dorm he is meant to stay in and wonder if they'll let him stay as he reaches out to knock

(Chapter End)

Holy that was a long chapter

So what do you think good bad let me know

Also for my anomies readers I'm sorry about the block I didn't realize I wasn't allowing you to review but please remember you flame me I delete you

Anyway on to more important topics I've decided to add Ako to Naruto's harem main reason I think the scar trauma she has could be cured with Naruto having his own scar so to speak

So the harem

So far for Naruto is

Konoka

Kaede

Asuna

?

Chizuru

Yuna

Ako

Mana

And because I've been getting lots of requests Fei Ku is in as well

Now I'm wondering should I add Negi's sister Nekane and Kyuubi to the mix as well

Again your suggestions help

Oh! And p.s I'll be starting work soon so updates may take longer than I would like so please be patient with me

As this will be hopefully be a 6 month long job so until then

Shadow out


End file.
